Traditional recording devices such as cameras, camcorders, phones, etc. and wearable devices such as Google glass, etc. require the user to actively know when to record. In doing so, the user recording the event is not able to enjoy the moment he/she is recording. Because users are actively interacting with technology they are not “present in the moment”.